The Day The Leaves Fell
by GeekyTuba13
Summary: Time for me to say goodbye.


**Hey guys. I know that it may seem like it's been forever since I've posted anything on fan fiction, and I know the excuse of I've been busy has run its course. But just recently in my band rehearsals, I've gotten this inspiration from one of our pieces. It's very dark at the beginning but slowly works its way to being happy and upbeat. And as soon as things sound cheerful, we're brought right back down. So without further ado, here's my first ouran fan fic!**

It was late in the afternoon. The sun was setting a beautiful golden hue on the grounds of the famous Ouran Academy. Haruhi Fujioka smiled as she walked out into the comfortable fall air. She had to hurry home from the host club today, but it didn't mean that she also couldn't enjoy the day given. Ever since her father's bar that he worked at had shut down, he was gone much more often, leaving even more chores and responsibilities for her to do. Not to mention the generous amounts of homework she was now receiving and her responsibilities of being a host. But she could handle it, like she had done many times in the past.

Since her mind was busy with thoughts of tasks she needed to do, Haruhi did not notice the three young men in the middle of the pathway. They each wore a uniform, but shlepishly, as if throwing it on was their last thought this morning. But they stood there, completely blocking the path. The inevitable happened, and Haruhi ran into them. Despite how quickly she was going, she was knocked to the ground, all of her papers flying out of her bag.

"Oh my goodness, I'm terribly sorry. Please forgive me, my mind was elsewhere." She bowed, showing her sincerest apologies to the group of young men. The one in the middle spoke.

"You should be you little runt. You think you can push me around like you're some big shot?!" He spat the last part, dripping with spit and malice.

"No, not at all! I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." She hoped that hopefully this would work on him and she could be on her way to complete her chores. The man snorted and spit at the ground, not too far away from her. She took that as a dismissal and went to go pick up one of her papers. But something stopped the young host.

An agonizing pain shot up from her left hand to her arm and shoulder. She opened her eyes to find a large black boot on top of her hand, twisting and pushing. This was causing her hand to make terrible cracking sounds and her stomach to flip in the pain.

"Wow boss, I thought that you were really going to let this kid off the hook." The creep on the left said, a crooked smile plastered on his face. The "boss" only chuckled.

"You've got a lot to learn yet Junichi. Just watch and learn." He snarled, his terrible eyes glaring down at the defenseless first year.

Quickly, he dealt another blow, this time to Haruhi's chest. The wind was knocked of her and she fell from a kneeling position to being flat on her back, her lungs screaming for air. But they were refused their request, for a large amount of pressure was soon on her chest. The leader then grabbed her left arm by the wrist and elbow. His lips rolled up into a cruel smile as he began to bend her forearm. She tried to pry her arm away, but her broken hand couldn't do anything to help her. That's when a loud pop resonated throughout her very being. Tears ran down her face and a scream tore from her throat. The men only laughed.

"What a wus, ay Junichi? He sounds like a girl!" The man on the right finally spoke. The leader nodded again. But a glint appeared in his quite suddenly, as if an idea had just dawned upon him. He got up off of his victim and looked at his two cronies.

"Junichi. Tatsuya. Give it a whack for yourselves." He gestured toward to beaten kid in front of him, both wrists turned at unnatural angles.

The other two looked over ecstatic to be carrying out their leaders orders. The one who was previously on the left, Junichi, immediately targeted Haruhi's face, landing blow after upon the soft, smooth flesh. Tatsuya then slowly walked towards her lower body. She didn't notice him since she was trying to protect her head the best that she could with her still intact left fore arm. Slowly, almost carefully, he grabbed her left leg and braced it against his knee. He stayed in the position for a good ten seconds before bringing it down on his leg with a quick, jerk like motion.

Another loud crack resonated through her body, and Haruhi couldn't take it. She blacked out from the multiple sources of pain on her body. But the beating continued on the unconscious body. The leader simply stood there, judging his lackeys' work on their most recent victim. But something caught his eye.

In the distance, he spotted six figures coming their way, and quickly. That was their cue to leave. He gave a quick, high pitched whistle and the assault on poor Haruhi's body ceased. Junichi and Tatsuya followed in suit of their leader as he fled his crime scene.

Anyone who attended Ouran would know the terribly handsome boys of the famous host club. They had heard one of Haruhi's screams and had come rushing down. The Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, quickly followed in pursuit along with Mori and Hunny. Kyoya and Tamaki were the two who stayed behind.

Kyoya took immediate action and began feeling Haruhi's hand for a pulse. It was there, just not as strong as it should have been. He did a quick once over and whipped out his phone, hos glasses catching their deadly glare he got when he was on a mission. He dialed the closest hospital. Which happened to be one of the many owned by his family, and ordered an ambulance to be sent to the academy.

But Tamaki was not as quick. In fact, he was paralyzed with shock. Haruhi, his wonderful daughter had been terribly assaulted by… Well that was just it. Someone at the school had done this; the problem is that he didn't know who. And that was the fact that was the most terrifying. The assailants had been right under his nose, and he had never seen them coming.

It was rage that built inside him now. There was no way that those brutes could out run Hunny and Mori. They were caught like flies in a web, and when he got his hands on them, they would pay. But it could wait until Haruhi was safe. Careful not to harm her any farther, he kneeled down slowly next to her comatose body. Gently, he placed his hand on her bloody face. The soft skin had been cut open from the multitude of punches. She looked almost as if she were asleep.

But a slight flinch told him otherwise. Slowly, the black and blue eye lids fluttered open to reveal clouded seal brown eyes. She looked around, pain and confusion plain on her face. Tamaki stroked her cheek soothingly and hushed her.

"It's alright. It's all going to be fine. Just hang in for a few more minutes, okay Haruhi?" He smiled the best he could, staring at her beaten face.

"S-sempai… I-I'm s-"She tried lifting herself up with her right forearm, but do to it being broken, didn't get very far. Tamaki gently pushed down on her torso, initiating a sharp intake of breath. But she did as she was advised and lied back down. He nodded in approval.

"The ambulance should be here any second now. Just try and stay awake a little longer." He told her again, and she nodded understandingly.

No more than a minute later, sirens could be heard from down the street and lights flashing their familiar colors. Everything was done so quickly, that Tamaki barely even registered that he had been removed from Haruhi's side and forced to stand next to Kyoya as she was lifted into a stretcher and into the back of the vehicle. At the last second however, Tamaki forced his way in next to the injured girl. The EMT's all shot him dirty looks but Kyoya said that it would be fine and to not waste any time. The doors were slammed shut. The sirens started up.

And throughout the entire ride, Tamaki never let go of Haruhi's hand.

**I know it's a little shorter than what I usually write, but I think that quality has greatly improved since I've started taking my writing class. Please leave constructive criticism. **


End file.
